Miroir
Miroir is a character in Peanut Otter's Disco. He was introduced in the episode Slumber Party Panic and is easily one of the most popular characters in the series. Backstory Miroir is 15 years old (since "Flight of the Bamboo Cutter") and lives somewhere in England. He comes to the disco frequently, usually to chill after getting back from his time-traveling expeditions (as a result, he is usually seen wearing an outfit from whatever time period he just got back from). Miroir's best friends are Lana, Mallow, Susie, Lillie and Pixel. Miroir is shown to own a Game Boy Advance (with copies of "Strato Patrol EOS" and "Blade Boy and the Box of Secrets") and a 3DS (with a copy of "Blade Boy and the Song of the Planet"). His favourite game is Final Fantasy VI, his favourite colour is blue and his favourite song (and consequently his theme song) is "No Money" by the Cahoots. In the episode "Genderstorm", Miroir was changed into a girl named Merlina, who looks similar to the character of the same name from "Sonic and the Black Knight: A Sonic Storybook Game". In "Fujiwara no Mockery", it was revealed that there are actually two Miroirs - one is KirbiMiroir in real life, and the other is the fictional representation of him. The latter Miroir is the one who appears in the series, although it is loosely implied that the two Miroirs know each other. Relationships Pixel McDank Despite her obvious craziness, Miroir does like Pixel. The two both like spending time at the disco and playing video games. Pixel also introduced Miroir to the Dangan Ronpa characters. Lana Miroir really likes Lana, and Lana is shown to like him back. The chemistry between the two is quite notable. Mallow Mallow, being Lana's best friend, really likes Miroir. Miroir is also shown to like her back, and sometimes tries her recipes (even if they aren't all to his liking). Susie Susie is shown to flirt with Miroir a lot. Miroir, on the other hand, simply likes Susie, but doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her (probably because he's hopeless at flirting). Ten Kirbies All ten Kirbies idolise Miroir. Miroir finds them to be adorable and can't resist their company. Makoto Naegi While he does think the Danganropa characters are cute, Miroir isn't that fond of all of them. Makoto, however, is shown to like Miroir, and the two have developed a friendship in later episodes. Sayaka Maizono Miroir likes Sayaka a lot, and has a fondness for her cooking skills. Lillie Lillie and Miroir are depicted as inseparable friends. Lillie enjoys listening to stories about Miroir's time travel journies, and Miroir in return likes petting Lillie's Pokemon and getting Nebby back in the bag for her. The fanbase has been shipping these two for quite some time. Georgia, Virginia and Carolina Miroir met these three one crazy day on a rollercoaster (canonically confirmed to be "Dragon's Fury" at Chessington), and has liked them ever since (Carolina in particular because they share the same obsession with the colour blue). Eternal Calm Miroir considers himself a fan of Eternal Calm's music. He is also shown to like the members of the band as people. Keine Kamishirasawa Miroir and Keine are shown to be good friends. The two often work together for various tasks, anything from proving a point to the community to considering career options for cats. Miroir and Keine are also shown to be fiercely protective over the other in later episodes. Brian Miroir and Brian have severe issues, mainly stemming from the fact that Brian is known to be pretty weird. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Self-inserts